


人鱼

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	人鱼

【海王同人】

【私设】奥姆逃出囚禁，并因为决斗失败返祖。

【警告】作者海洋垃圾脑洞，可能涉及R18、非自愿。

 

深夜走在海边，那感觉很奇妙。

日光下的沙滩可以看见吵闹的人类和塑料的垃圾。但现在，这片沙滩变得不那么赤裸。不再像只用五美元就能买到的廉价婊子，深夜给了她异教徒的面纱，让她看起来兼具了恐怖与神秘感。

我就是在这个时候见到“牠”的。

在一块黝黑的礁石下，闪动着光芒。我走进一看，才发现吸引我的月光是一条流血的鱼尾巴。我向后退，那鱼尾巴那还带着腥甜味，而伤口处已经泛白。

“别...唔...”牠发出了微弱的呻吟，我这才发现隐藏在海草底下的真面目。淡金色的发丝狼狈不堪地黏在牠白冷的皮肤下，胸脯微弱地起伏着。

我的目光胶着在牠的下腹，那里裂开一条湿热的泄殖腔，像另一道翻出的伤口，让牠疼痛不已。

这是一条发情的人鱼。

麻烦，还是个大麻烦。我这么想，但是不由自主的手伸向牠的：

A、头发

B、泄殖腔


End file.
